Behind the Scenes at GundamWing!
by Dragonfliess
Summary: Hee hee hee! This what I think they'd be like behind the scenes! (Well probably not but I thought it would be a good idea!)


Relina That was like soooooo totally rubbish! We totally need to do that scene again!  
Director CUT!!! Relina, thats scene was fine! Oh forget it, Just go into make up *Wipes brow*  
Relina Yeah, but Heero totally messed up! And I mean look at his hair! Who is his hair stylist   
and why does she hate him so much? I mean, look at him! its more like a hair dont than a hair do!  
Heero *Eyes well up* W....w...w....whats wrong with my hair? *Runs off to cry in his room*  
Director I dont need this......OK, WE NEED TROWA AND WUFEI UP HERE NEXT!   
Wufei Ooh goody goody! My turn! *Runs up onto the set*  
*Camera crew roll their eyes*  
Director WHERE'S TROWA PEOPLE!  
Trowa *Strolls onto the set* Chill man  
Director *Gasps* Jesus Lord Trowa What have you done!  
Trowa What d'ya mean?  
Director Your lip peircing you stupid boy! MAKE UP! Dear lord someone cover that thing up!  
And what are you doing with Duo's performance clothes on?  
Trowa These are my clothes.  
Director WARDROBE! Get that kid out of his goth clothes and into something more suitable!!!!  
*Wipes brow*  
*Suddenly everyone turns to hear Quatre yelling in the background*  
Quatre WHAT THE *BLEEP* DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MIND MY *BLEEP*ING LANGUAGE!  
MY *BLEEP*ING LANGUAGE IS *BLEEP*ING FINE YOU *BLEEP*ING BUNCH OF *BLEEP*S!  
Duo Hommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......hommmmmmmmmm...............  
Quatre, come meditate with me and be at peace with your innerself! hommmm......!!!!!  
Quatre Oh *BLEEP* off and take your weirdo *BLEEP*ing *BLEEP* somewhere else!  
Duo hommmmmmmmmm................  
  
Zechs *talking on phone* Yes I love you too my precious little snugge bunny! Ok, you hang up first!  
No you!....ok ....3,2,1.......you're still there!............no you!....  
Quatre *snatches phone* Here, I'll *BLEEP*ing hang up for you!  
Zechs Hey dude,! What did ya do that for? * Suddenly catches sight of cute stagehand and goes up   
to her and starts chattin her up*  
*Trowa suddenly appears, lip-piercingless*  
Director Oh thank heavans! Trowa, get up on the set now!  
Trowa *Whispers to Wufei* I'll show him, I'm gonna dye my hair blck tomorrow.  
Wufei Ooh cool! Tie it back too, then we can be like twins!  
Trowa Yeah......Great.....*rolls eyes*  
Director AND.......ACTION!  
Wufei Wait!....  
Director CUT!!! *peed off* What is it Wufei?  
Wufei I'm sure this outfit makes me look fat, Trowa does it make me look fat?  
Trowa *sniggering* Nah, your fat makes you look fat!  
Wufei Ha ha (sarcastically). *feels pocket* Ooh does anyone want one of my blue smarties?  
*Camera crew roll their eyes*  
They complete the scene and move on t the next  
Director Ok people! Lets move it to the Gundam set! Lets move move MOVE!  
--Gundam Set--  
Director Ok, Trowa, Wufei get in your Gundam seats!   
Wufei Ooh goody! *presses all the buttons* Aww...all the buttons are sticky!  
Director WUFEI! Put those sweets away and go wash your hands then get back here on the double!  
*muttering to himself* Bloody hyperactive kid.......  
*15 minutes later, an angry camera man drags Wufei out of the mens toilets*  
Director *Flapping his arms like a demented chicken* What took you so flippin long in there?  
Camera Man *Red faced* Little smart ass sod rigged the toilet so he could control when they   
flushed! I mean one second I was sittin there doing my business when...  
Director *Interrupting* THANK you for sharing but I dont think we need the details...  
Wufei *giggling* hee hee hee!...  
Trowa very mature Wufei (sarcastically)  
Wufei Shurrup, your just jealous coz you didnt think of it first!   
Director Quit bickereing you two and lets get this scene finished!  
-- By some miracle they finish the scene--  
Director Ok people, lets take a break!  
Trowa Phew I'm exhausted after all that work!  
Director *Looks at Trowa strange* Trowa, you only had to say two lines!  
Trowa Yeah...and?  
Director Oh for goodness sake.....People if you need me, Ask my assistant, she'll be in her room  
*Heero re-appears soggy faced and red eyed*  
Zechs Dude! Like, did my baby sister make you cry?  
Heero *Lip trembling* ..no.....(lying through his teeth)  
Zechs Yeah whatver man *wanders off*  
Heero Umm.....people! *attempting to shout but not loudly enough, Only Quatre heres him*  
Quatre *Rolls eyes* Oh for *BLEEP*s sake heero, *draws in breth* LISTEN YOU *BLEEP*ING   
BUNCH OF *BLEEP*S! HEERP HAS SOMETHING TO SAY SO YA'D BETTER   
*BLEEP*ING LISTEN TO HIM OR ELSE!!!!!!!!  
Heero umm.....thanks Quatre  
Quatre *smiles* No probs mate! Anytime! *Walks off and begins to shout at someone else*  
Heero Yeah,...um.. can anyone tell me where Dorothy is?  
*Entire stage crew immediately point to the corner of the studio where Dorothy is sitting drinkin a  
carton of orange juice*  
Heero Ok...thankyou  
Dorothy *Face turns beetroot* Hi heero! (beams at him)  
Heero *sits down next to her* Hi!   
(They sit and chat)  
Trowa *Galnces over at them* Nerds of a feather flock together! (nudging Relina)  
Relina EEEEWWWW!!!! Get away from me! Dont come near me! *Runs over to Wufei* Trowa germs  
pass them on! (Rubs her hand on his sleeve)  
Wufei *Looks at her hand* You want me dont you!  
Relina WAAAGH!!!! ewwy ewey ewey! *Runs and hides behind Duo*  
Duo Hommmmmmmmmmmmmm.....  
Relina *looks at hi oddly* Yeah... Ditto.....  
*Heero and Dorothy wander off holding hands*  
Wufei *singing* Heero and Dorothy sitting in a tree, Doing things they shouldnt be!  
Dorothy *Turns around to glare at him* Oh grow up Wufei.  
Wufei (Blows raspberry at her then sneaks off back tot he toilets grinning mischeiviously)  
*Duo begins levitating cross-legged in the air*  
Zechs Hey man, lay off the beans, you're taking off!  
Duo *Loses concentration and falls back down to earth* OWWWEEE! (rubbing his sore butt)  
Ok , when do we eat!  
Zechs Duo dude, You ate like 10 minutes ago!  
Duo That long huh? Quick get me to a kitchen before I keel over! *Runs off to studio canteen*  
  
Ok , sorry folks but thats all for now! I might write more later but i think i have hand cramp right now!   
(If you didnt get the blue smarties comment, its just that blue smarties are kinda linked to hyperactivity!) 


End file.
